


unedited

by 6e4dti7t



Category: VIXX
Genre: lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6e4dti7t/pseuds/6e4dti7t
Summary: sanghyuk's his best model, but jaehwan's pictures are the best





	

sanghyuk's his best model, but jaehwan's pictures are the best, when he's caught off guard in the lens of the camera and doesn't have time to flash a tired smile, when he's singing and the veins in his neck bulge out so much hongbin's almost afraid they might burst, when he smiles genuinely and the right corner of his bottom lip dips lower than the left. hongbin can't bring himself to edit those like how he edits the others, making the sky just a little bluer, skin a little smoother, paler, features a little sharper. because it's when jaehwan's just jaehwan, a twenty-something year old man who is, god forbid, tired from the constantly growing fame and attention he's getting. when he can't be bothered to cast the illusion that he's living in a bubblegum candyfloss dream. the entertainment industry is, above all, a job like any other, except you can't complain about it to your friends, and you can't be ugly, you can't just casually take sick leave whenever you want, you can't be anything less than perfect, not even for one second. but he leaves the blemishes in jaehwan's skin, the spots and scars and uneven patches, the bags around his eyes, his fingernails unevenly gnawed at, the redness in his nose and ears when it gets cold sometimes. jaehwan whines when he finds these when he's scrolling through the pictures in hongbin's camera, asks why hongbin's always trying to make him look as ugly as possible. hongbin always takes the camera away without a word. he wants to tell jaehwan he isn't ugly, tell him the reason why he doesn't, why he can't edit them, but hongbin's afraid that might make it too real, that it might make them just twenty-something year old men lee hongbin and lee jaehwan, who are, god forbid, tired from fame and attention. hongbin's already crossed the line though, when his pointer finger pressed and captured every inch of the flawed jaehwan. and maybe sanghyuk might be the most handsome, but jaehwan's always been the most beautiful. it's a pity that's not the case in jaehwan's eyes.


End file.
